Te haré una oferta que no podrás rechazar
by Sumi-Aoyagi
Summary: Lo que ocurre cuando España ve una película de mafiosos con Italia del Sur...


**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

**Oneshot Antonio x Lovino (Shonen ai).**

**Como siempre: los personajes de Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenecen y blablablabla =/7/=**

**He utilizado la famosa frase de Vito Corleone ["El Padrino"], para el título del fanfic.**

**Esta vez no llevará lemon como suelo poner en casi todos mis fanfics yaoi, porqué este fue una idea que se me pasó por la mente una tarde de iluminación (xD), y será más bien humorístico~**

-Diálogos.

_Pensamientos._

**¡Espero que os guste! ;3**

**TE HARÉ UNA OFERTA QUE NO PODRÁS RECHAZAR...**

Y allí se encontraban. Los dos.

El moreno español mantenía su característica sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que el italiano se cruzaba de brazos al ver que en la televisión no daban nada de su exquisito gusto.

-¡Bah! Solo programas basura, de cotilleo, reality shows...porca miseria!* -dijo alterado, mientras lanzaba el mando a un lado del sofá y se recostaba cansadamente sobre el brazo de este.

Antonio aprovechó para coger el mando a distancia y hacer algo de zapping; encontrándose con el mismo resultado que Lovino.

-¡Entonces pondremos una película, Lovi! -dijo alegremente, incorporándose y acto seguido poniéndose de pie.

-¿Pero acaso tienes películas buenas, bastardo? -murmuró en voz baja el otro, mirando vagamente al español.

-¡Buscaré! Mientras podrías...preparar palomitas y refrescos, ¿vale? -dijo antes de salir corriendo hacía su "biblioteca de películas de gran calidad y presupuesto", como él la llamaba.

El italiano se levantó pesadamente del sofá, y bufando se dirigió a la cocina, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Tsk, de presupuesto...¡el cine español no sirve para nada, bastardo! -gritó con ánimos de que el otro lo escuchase desde lejos.

-¡No te oigo Loviiiii~! -se escuchó la voz lejana del español, que bromeaba haciéndose el sordo, a pesar de haber escuchado las duras palabras del italiano, que criticaban su artístico cine.

Vale que el cine español...no sea igual que el americano, ¡pero no por eso hay que ensañarse como lo hacía Lovino!

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Antonio, porqué para el otro significaba regozijarse en el gusto de atacar a su compañero y a su cultura; aunque en el fondo le encantase.

Al poco rato, Antonio apareció por el pasillo, corriendo agitadamente con unas cuantas películas en sus manos, mostrándoselas a Lovino.

-¡Mira lo que tengo, Lovi! ¿Te gusta Titanic? -cuestionó con una sonrisa, esperando la respuesta del castaño.

-¿Titanic...? ¿Esa película donde el idiota del protagonista acaba muriéndose de asco en medio del atlántico porqué su novia no se digna a prestarle un trozo de madera...? No, gracias. -dijo mientras vertía refresco en dos vasos.

-Y...¿El Rey León? -preguntó de nuevo con esperanza, mostrándole la carátula de la película.

-Paso de ver animalitos parlantes que corren por la sabana, y menos sus conflictos familiares...

-¡Pero Lovi...!

-¿Es que no tienes nada decente? -cuestionó molesto, sacando las palomitas del microondas.

Cuando el italiano estaba a punto de darse por vencido, vio que Antonio cambiaba su expresión vencida a una de total confianza, al tiempo que volvía a salir corriendo por el pasillo.

-_Pazzo bastardo...* _-pensó mientras suspiraba, dirigiéndose a la sala de estar para esperar a que el idiota viniera de una vez por todas con una película mínimamente pasable.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos hasta que llegó Antonio. Cinco minutos en los que Lovino no se había cortado en comenzar a comer y beber, sin importarle la no-presencia del otro.

-¡Ya estoy, Lovi! ¡Tengo una película que seguro te encanta! -canturreó felizmente, mientras escondía la película tras su espalda para que el italiano no viera de cual se trataba.

-Más te vale que sea buena, sino paso de verla y me voy a mi habitación... -dijo mirándolo extrañado, sin intención alguna de levantarse a investigar sobre el "peliculón" que habría traído el español.

No obtuvo respuesta, hasta escuchar la musiquilla introductoria de la película, y la primera aparición de las letras en la pantalla del televisor, que hicieron al italiano palidecer.

El español se sentó a su lado, apoderándose del mando a distancia y sonriendo orgulloso, mirando a Lovino de vez en cuando.

-¿E-el Padrino...? -dijo boquiabierto; sin poder creerse que ese idiota tuviera una película italiana de esa categoría en su poder.

-¡Por supuesto Lovi! ¿Cómo era aquello...? -dijo rascándose el mentón mientras pensaba. -¡Ah sí!~ ...Te haré una oferta que no podrás rechazar... -finalizó poniendo una voz ronca y varonil, tratando de imitar a los mafiosos de la película, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro del italiano.

-¡Déjame bastardo! -exclamó el otro sonrojado, no sabía si de ver al español hacer semejante tontería o por la poca distancia que le separaba de su boca.

Antonio estalló a carcajadas, abrazando a Lovino y acomodándolo sobre su pecho, mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cabello cariñosamente.

El italiano, aunque rojo a más no poder, acabó adaptándose a la postura, mientras engullía prácticamente las palomitas, y de vez en cuando una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al ver escenas de la película que le hacían recordar Italia...

_-Grazie, bastardo.*_

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**La verdad es que me quedó JUSTO como quería, porqué fue una historia más bien hecha por aburrimiento que por motivación, y simplemente tenía ganas de comediar lo que "El Padrino" representa para la cultura italiana en general.**

**¡Espero vuestros Reviewcitos!~ :3**

**GLOSARIO:**

***Porca miseria!: ¡Maldita miseria! (frase muy utilizada en Italia, similar a "¡Puta mierda!" en español).**

***Pazzo bastardo: Loco bastardo.**

***Grazie, bastardo: Gracias, bastardo.**


End file.
